Cat's in the Cradle
by RisingXxLawliet
Summary: Kyoya has always wanted to be like his father. One-shot. Inspired by Harry Chapin's song 'Cat's in the Cradle'.


**This fanfiction is inspired by Harry Chapin's song 'Cat's in the Cradle'. Kyoya is one of my favorite Ouran hosts and this song just seems to fit his relationship with his dad, though I might have altered it a bit ^_^;. Anyways this is the second one-shot I've ever written, my first being a Death Note fanfiction. I'm not that great at writing so please respect that, though I would love to hear from you all about how I could improve and your thoughts of my one-shot in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape, or form, nor do I have any rights to Harry Chapin's song 'Cat's in the Cradle'. Arigatou~**

He was born on a cold day, the November winds whirling and whipping through the hospital each time the doors opened and closed again. A young Yuuichi and Akito sat on a bench outside of the birthing room, watching as nurse after nurse entered, occasionally hearing their mother's grunt of pain. The two boys simply stared at the blank walls, unmoving as the fluorescent lights bore down against them. A man clad in white came over to the siblings, kneeling down beside them.

"Where is your father?" Yuuichi raised an eyebrow at the question.

"He had business to attend to. Understand that my father is a busy man," the boy stated bluntly, seeming unbothered by his father's absence. The doctor coughed.

"Really," He gazed at the children uncertainly. "Would you boys like me to stay with you for the time being? You will be able to see your baby brother." Akito answered for the two of them.

"That is unnecessary. We appreciate your time though," he said simply, though last words were obviously untrue. The doctor nodded awkwardly and excused himself.

Yoshio Ootori was present at a meeting, stone-faced as he listened to a discussion among the many business men in the room. One man paused in an explanation, turning to Yoshio.

"I'm sorry to change subjects, but congratulations on your new son, Ootori," he smiled. "May I ask his name?" Yoshio forced a smile upon his face.

"There is no need for apologies, Suoh. My son's name is Kyoya. I am very pleased to welcome him into my family," he said. "Now, back to the meeting."

Midnight hair contrasted against his pale white face. His lips were set in a fine line as his gray eyes observed his father who was typing away at his desk. The five year-old desperately wanted his father to say something, anything, to him. But all he heard was the steady clicks of fingers against computer keys.

He mimicked his father as he stood, stepping just as he did as the father and son pair headed to a meeting.

"Kyoya, I ask that you only speak when spoken to and to not say anything out of line. Remember that you are an Ootori. Act accordingly," Yoshio ordered, his lensed eyes set forward as the two made their way down the hall. Kyoya gave a short nod.

"Yes, Father," he stated before pausing. "Father," His dad turned in place and looked down upon his youngest child, face unchanging. Kyoya hesitated. "Do you think that I could become heir to the Ootori group one day?" Something flashed in Yoshio's eyes.

"Maybe one day Kyoya, but to do so you must prove your worth. As the third son you must work harder than your brothers, or watch them as they claim the company as their own." Kyoya nodded, a new ambition fired inside of him as the two headed inside the meeting room.

_I'm gonna be like you, dad._

_ You know I'm gonna be like you._

The only daughter of Yoshio Ootori stood in front of her youngest brother, stopping him in his tracks.

"Kyoya, where are you going?" Fuyumi asked with wide eyes. Kyoya looked up at her, his eyes boring into her own.

"Father asked me to come back to the mansion. He was busy at work," Fuyumi gave him pitying eyes.

"It's okay, Kyoya. If you want, you could hang out with me," she suggested. Kyoya shook his head at his sister.

"It is quite alright. Father stated that I could visit another time and observe then. It really isn't a big deal," he informed, making his way towards his bedroom to study for his next exam.

Kyoya sat before the breakfast table, being served by the many maids and butlers of the mansion. He had turned ten years old just the other day, and had received many gifts from his family and family's associates. One gift in particular, though, caught his attention above all others. No, it was not flashy or decoratively wrapped, but it was the gift from his father. His eyes had grown wide as he uncovered the simple black box which held a medium-sized, leather-bound notebook.

"Thank you, Father," he had thanked softly, peering at his parent who was immersed in his newspaper. The man nodded at his child.

"You're welcome, Kyoya. Now go ahead and finish your breakfast so you can get to studying," he said, a mug of coffee at his lips.

"Actually, Father, I was wondering if you could take me to work with you today?" Yoshio shook his head, his black eyes still concentrated on the morning paper.

"Not today, Kyoya. There is a lot to get done."

"That's okay," Kyoya replied, finishing off his breakfast with a smile. He headed back to his room to study as he was told, his ambition set in mind.

_I'm gonna be like him, yeah._

_ You know I'm gonna be like him._

Kyoya had finished attending Ouran Academy, finding a new person within himself due to his best friend Tamaki. To put it shorty, the man was an idiot, but was nonetheless a deep and philosophical man, one who allowed him to see the many faults of his lifestyle.

He made his way to the Ootori mansion, finding his father waiting for him in the dining area.

"Good evening, Father. I wasn't expecting you," he greeted. Yoshio smiled at his son. He was proud of him, for he had found something he cherished more than the ownership of his company, the Host Club.

"Yes, well, Kyoya, I have decided to name you heir to the Ootori group. It is yours if you want it," he stated. "Congratulations." Kyoya glanced at his father, surprised by the sudden action. He then took a deep breath and bowed slightly.

"While I appreciate the offer, I am afraid that I will have to turn you down," Kyoya said, shocking his father. Yoshio cleared his throat.

"Very well, Kyoya. How would you like to attend a meeting with me?" he questioned. He was once again stunned as his son shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Father but I will need to leave again in a moment. Maybe at another date," Kyoya replied, leaving Yoshio at the table.

Yoshio had long since retired, and Kyoya had moved away, starting a new life with his wife and kids, even beginning a company of his own. Reminiscing of the past, Yoshio dialed his son's corporate number on the phone, an unfamiliar voice on the line, telling him to hold. Yoshio did as the secretary said, and waited until he heard his son's voice.

"Kyoya Ootori," his son stated simply. Yoshio cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Kyoya. I'd like to see you if you don't mind. It has been a while and I have been detached from my children long enough," he informed. He heard Kyoya sigh on the other end, seeming to speak with another in the room.

"I would be delighted to see you, Father, but my new job's a hassle and there is much going on. It was nice to hear from you though, Father," he said through the phone.

"That's okay, Kyoya," he replied as he hung up the phone. Then it occurred to him.

He'd grown up just like him

His boy was just like him.

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
>Little boy blue and the man in the moon.<br>"When you coming home, son?" "I don't know when,  
>But we'll get together then, dad.<br>You know we'll have a good time then."_

**Thank you for reading this, everyone. :) Please leave a review. I would love to hear your thoughts about my fanfict and how I could improve!**


End file.
